Don't Even Think About It
by DivergentWriter
Summary: Tris attends Divergent High and is unpopular. She gets bullied by Four daily who is basically the King of the school. She moves away to her brothers place in Miami on the summer of freshman year and comes back to Chicago three years later as a completely new person. There is no Fourtris in this but she falls in love with another person she met in Miami. Rated T for Tris.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Tris P.O.V

I wake up in the morning, fifteen minuets earlier than I set my alarm as usual. I turn off my alarm anyway and head to the shower. I let the water run down my body for a while after I'm done washing thinking about the problems I would face today at school. I get bullied by this very popular guy named Four. He basically rules the whole entire school and has all the girls drooling all over him. So everyday I always get bullied by him or his little group of 'friends' who are Peter, Molly, Lauren and Eric. They're all popular and the teachers love them. My only friend is Christina who's a nerd like me and her boyfriend Will. I shake my head and remind myself that it's the last day of school and next year we will be sophomores. I look at myself in the mirror and I could be actually pretty if I didn't wear polo shirts and sweatpants everyday. I slip on my sneakers and hop into my car. It takes ten minuets to get to school and I meet Christina under the big oak tree in front of our school. I get out of my car and make my way to the tree only to see Christina waiting for me, glancing at her watch every once in a while. When I get closer, she spots me and waves. I walk up to her and give her a hug.

"Last day." I whisper.

"Yeah I know. Can't wait to go to California with my cousins this summer!" Christina squeals pulling away. I smile and we walk into the huge glass doors.

"I'm gonna stay with Caleb this summer. Maybe he can help me with you know what" I say turning the knob on my locker. Christina rolls her eyes and grabs her books. I look into my locker and there's pretty much nothing in there because I cleaned it out yesterday. I slam it shut only to come face to face with Four and I freeze. I look down at my shoes and try to sidestep him but he mirrors me.

"Going somewhere Stiff?" he sneers. He's been using that nickname instead of my real name since freshman year because whenever he says my name I would freeze just like I did now.. I gulp and nod.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be in your way do I?" he says pushing me away. I stumble but then regain my balance and practically run into my first class. By the end of the day I'm pretty relieved because none of Four's friends have said a word to me. I walk outside only to see Four and the gang. I walk past them with my head down but they notice me anyway. Molly sticks out her shoulder and shoves me, knocking me to the ground. They all laugh as I brush myself off and keep walking. A hand yanks on my shoulder pulling me back onto the ground. _On your goddamn feet Beatrice_ is all I'm thinking but before I can get up, Eric kicks me in the side and I crumple to the floor.

"Hey! Quit it you guys!" someone yells. I know that if Will and Christina step in now, they'll get even more hurt.

"Hey lookie here! Isn't it your lame friends. Why don't we teach them a lesson?" Peter snarls rubbing his hands together. I hear a thud and a crack. Then Four comes up to me and the sole of his shoe is all I see before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Tris P.O.V

When I wake up, the first thing I see is Christina holding an ice pack at her jaw and Will with a cast on his arm.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Five hours max" Will says grinning.

I have never been blacked out before by any of them. But I have a massive ache in my head and ribs. I'm seriously so glad that school is out. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Beatrice" Christina whispers.

"Are you okay Christina? And I'm guessing the crack I heard was your arm Will. Sorry about that" I say patting the spot next to my bed for her. She walks over and cuddles up next to me. Will walks around the bed and takes a seat by my arm.

"I'm fine. Well, you should look at yourself in a mirror first" Christina grimaces as Will hands me a compact mirror. I look into my reflection and don't see a single mark, bruise or scratch. I gasp and set the mirror down.

"My arms okay. They said I won't being doing anything for the next six months though" Will frowns looking disappointed.

"I'm so sorry Will. Right before summer! Ugh I'm terrible!" I say flinging myself back into the pillows.

"Can I sign it?" I ask a smile growing in my face and he nods. I uncap the blue Sharpie the nurse gave me and wrote: Hope you feel better soon! Thx 4 being an awesome friend! :)

"Well, I gotta get home. Mom's gonna get worried. I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I say hugging both Will and Christina. What I didn't tell them was that I was leaving for good.

"Lets see if we all change by the time we all come back" Christina winks linking arms with Will. I drive home and sigh as I walk into my room. I called up Caleb and asked if I could move in for a while. My parents were very encouraging because they knew about the bullying and wanted me to be happy. My dad called up Divergent High and told them I was gonna drop out. That very moment, I packed my bags for a new start. That very second, I said goodbye to my parents. That very moment I stepped out onto the front steps, I had left Beatrice Prior behind.

And I have to say, I felt amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Tris P.O.V

**Two years and eight months later…**

"Tension Tris! Don't forget that!"

"Ugh Zeke! I know. Lemme goddamn concentrate." I reply clenching my stomach and continuing to hit the punching bag.

When I got to my older brothers house in Miami, I found it very comfy and everyone there was so nice. He has a huge gym and made me a V.I.P member of it. I found and made tons of new friends: Zeke, Uriah, Hannah and Ryder. I told them all about my bullying problems and they all helped me overcome it in different ways. Hannah helped me by taking me shopping and buying me make-up. I have to admit; I kind look drop-dead gorgeous now, not to brag or anything. Ryder helped me with my attitude, now I have a don't-even-think-about-it-or-this-will-become-very-painful kind of attitude. Lastly, Uriah and Zeke helped me with my technique and working out. My daily routine is like this:

6:00am – Wake up and get ready

6:30am – Eat a healthy breakfast and go for a run along the beach

8:00am – Weightlifting and physical training

12:00am – Lunch break and swimming

2:00pm – Combat training and knife throwing

and from then, I'm pretty much free to do whatever I like. I usually either go surfing, shopping or extra training. I have a pretty good life here and I really enjoy it. I've spoken to Christina every once in a while and even though she was upset at me for leaving, she forgave me and kept begging me to come home. I want to but don't want to at the same time. I go to the high school in the neighborhood called Allegiant High and next year we will be graduating. I really can't wait. Around 4pm, Caleb calls me up to his room. I flop onto his bed and he just laughs.

"Tris, I think you should go back to Chicago now." Caleb says running his fingers through his hair.

"What? Did you get tired of me already?" I tease poking him with my finger.

"We-ell, you've been hear for almost three years Tris" Caleb flops down next to me.

"Ok, I'm ready to go back though." I say turning to face him.

"Yeah, I can see that. Oh and by the way, Zeke, Uriah, Hannah and Ryder are coming with you too. They said they wanted too so they're gonna enroll at Divergent High with you for the last year" Caleb adds and I shriek with happiness.

"Thanks Caleb! I'll come back for summer next year okay? I promise" I hug him and head to the door.

"You leave in three days!" he calls and I nod. I walk up to Zeke in the kitchen with his back faced to me and cover his face with my hands. He jumps then turns around and tickles me. I gasp for air as I drop to the ground and Uriah, Hannah and Ryder come in.

"You guys didn't tell me you were coming back with me!" I exclaim hugging them all.

"It was gonna be a surprise but, Caleb told you didn't he?" Hannah says throwing an arm over my shoulder. I laugh and we all go to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Tris P.O.V

**Three days later in Chicago…**

"So, this is what it's like to live here" Hannah says stepping off the plane, dragging her case behind her. I laugh and we walk to the pick-up area. I spot Christina and Will, but hardly recognize them. Christina is tall and lean; she cut her hair short and looks beautiful, she doesn't wear baggy clothes anymore. Will's sandy blonde hair is swept on one side and I see muscles budging out of his tight white shirt. I lead my new friends over to the, and tap Christina's shoulder. She whirls around and a smile spreads onto her face.

"Tris!" she yells hugging me almost knocking me over. I hug her back and kiss Will on the cheek.

"These are my friends: Zeke, Hannah, Uriah and Ryder. They're gonna be with us for senior year. Guys this is Christina and Will" I say introducing each of them.

"I told the whole entire school your coming back" Christina gushes walking us to Wills minivan. I grin nervously and Uriah puts an arm around my shoulder. I take a seat in the back and Ryder slides in next to me. My heart starts to pound.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, Tris. Don't worry." He says taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. I squeeze back and rest my head on his shoulder. I've had a tiny crush on Ryder since I got there and my heart leaped whenever I would see him.

"You guys are staying at my house by the way" I announce to them all.

"Awesomesauce." Hannah says grinning. I fall asleep on Ryder's shoulder until we get there and I wake up to him shaking my shoulder gently. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and everyone starts to get off. We walk towards my front steps with me in tow and I ring the bell. I hear the shuffling of footsteps and barking on the other side. I smile. The door opens and my mother has an orange juice in hand. Her mouth opens wide when she sees me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Tris P.O.V

"Beatrice! Look at how much you've grown and my don't you look gorgeous!" she hugs me and I hug her back. I peer over her shoulder to see my father behind her.

"Mom, I go by Tris now and these are the friends who are staying with us for senior year: Zeke and Uriah are brothers, Hannah, Ryder, Christina and Will." I point to each of them in turn. Suddenly my brown and white cocker spaniel, Fluffy, came running towards me and I bend down to pick her up. She barked and licked my face happily.

"Awwww! What a cute little girl! What's her name?" Hannah coos as Fluffy jumps into her arms. Christina bends over to scratch her behind the ears.

"Fluffy" Ryder and I say immediately, then blush and turn away. I told him about Fluffy once before when I was going through my photo album the first year I got here.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on in!" my father says picking up my duffle bag then dropping it. He grabs the handles then starts to drag it.

"What do you have in here?" he asks dragging it up the stairs to my room.

"Oh you know, clothes, knifes, my 5KG weights…" I trail off as the others follow us up the stairs.

"5KG weights? Knifes? You've changed Tris, truly have. Maybe you want a new room?" He says as the nine extra bedrooms stand door to door to each other.

"Christina, since you loved my room so much, you can have it." I say and she hugs me.

"Ryder you get the room next to me, Hannah the other one next to Christina's, Will next to my old room, Zeke next to Ryder and Uriah the last one down the hall." I say and they all start to fill in. I chose the room at the end with the largest closet, and window and start to unpack. I take out a frame for my knifes and notice something.

"WE NEED TO GO FURNITURE SHOPPING!" I yell jumping out of my room. Everyone's heads pop out of their rooms and nod. I grab the nearest hand I could find and haul them into my car. Then I look up and see its Ryder, he smiles at me and I blush. 'No, he doesn't like you Tris' I scold myself.  
"Guys you have to take Will's minivan." We all pile into the cars and I jump into my new car. I turn on the engine and it purrs to life. I grin and push in a CD that Ryder brought.

"I made it you know" he says as 'Next Problem' starts to play.

"Cool, and it probably has all my favorite songs in it" I joke as I start down the road. After listening to Holy Grail, Hells and Potions, Heart Attack, Radioactive, Timber, Black Widow and Can't Hold Us, we finally arrive at IKEA. I grab an orange cart, notepad and pencil. Ryder lifts me up and plops me on top of the cart and I giggle.

"Meet us back at the cashiers in 2 hours!" I holler behind me as Ryder pushes me down the aisles. I've picked a black bed frame, black and silver mattress and sheets, five black fluffy pillows, a black skin rug, a black beanbag with silver stripes, a black mattress for my day bed by the window, and silver curtains. We all pay for it and the gang head home except for me.

"Where are you going? Your house it that way." Ryder asks with a confused look on his face.  
"I need to stop at Home Depot for paint!" I say as we head down Main Street.

"I also need a new phone" I say and we stop in front of a stop light. Ryder turns around to face me when a very familiar black truck pulls up next to us. It's Four's car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Tris P.O.V

Four rolls down his window and I grit my teeth. Ryder turns around then glares at Four.

"Sweet ride!" Four says clearly not recognizing me.

"Do you live around here? You look familiar," he asks cocking his head.

"Yeah I do, Four" I snarl and Four looks taken back when I say his name.

"Beatrice?" he asks his eyes widening. I nod and lean down close to Ryder's ear.

"Knife, and play along with it." I whisper.

"You've changed! You look… hot." He stammers and Ryder growls. I flip my hair across my shoulder as grip the handle of the knife that Ryder passed to me. The light turns green and I smirk at him.

"Well, Four, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Ryder. And my name is Tris now, remember that." I say leaning forward to kiss Ryder on the cheek. Four's eyes widen as I throw the knife that lands inches away from his nose.

"See ya soon!" I say as I slam on the gas pedal. As soon as we're a good distance away, we both start cracking up.

"Did you see the look on his face? _Priceless_!" I giggle and Ryder laughs along with me.

"What a jerk" he says leaning over to brush a piece of hair that flew in front of my face.

"Yeah I know." I sigh as we park into the parking spot nearest to Home Depot. Four's black truck pulls up next to us again and I growl.

"We need to pretend again." I say locking my car. He immediately drapes an arm around my shoulders and we walk in.

"Tris" a deep voice that would only belong to Four grabs my hand. I yank it away and press closer to Ryder.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I know you won't forgive me but just wanted you to hear it. Um, I hope you come back for senior year." He says not looking at me.

"I'd be surprised if she does forgive you" Ryder says glaring at him. I nod and Four looks like he's gonna cry. Wow, that's a definite first.

"I realize." Four turns on his heel then pulls out the knife I threw at him. Ryder grabs it and Four walks out. I shiver and Ryder wraps his arms protectively around me. He smells the ocean air. I feel tears come into my eyes and I press my face into the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Hey look at me," he says lifting up my chin so I can face him. With one arm protectively around me, he wipes my tears away with him thumb. 'Oh god, I think he's gonna kiss me' I mentally think in my head. He presses his lips onto my forehead sending a tingly feeling through my body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Ryder's P.O.V

"Did you see the look on his face? _Priceless_!" Tris giggles next to me and I laugh along.

"What a jerk" I say leaning over to brush a piece of hair that had been pushed forward because of the wind out of her face. I've had a secret crush on Tris since she moved to Miami and whenever I touch her, I feel very warm.

"Yeah, I know" she sighs as she parks into a parking spot in front of Home Depot. Four's truck stops and parks right next to ours and I hear Tris growl.

"We need to pretend again," she says walking out and locking the car. I drape an arm across her shoulders and we walk in.

"Tris" Four says walking behind her and grabbing her wrist. She yanks it away from him and cuddles closer to me.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I know you won't forgive me but just wanted you to hear it. Um, I hope you come back for senior year." He says looking at the ground

"I'd be surprised if she did forgive you," I say glaring at him. Tris nods and Four looks like he's gonna cry. For a tough guy like that, that's pretty funny.

"I realize" Four says coldly before turning on his heel and pulling the knife out of his pocket. I grab it and slip it into my back pocket. Tris shivers and I wrap my arms around her. She presses her face into the crook of my neck and I hear her sniffle.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Hey look at me," I say softly lifting up her chin so she can look at me. With one arm still wrapped around her, I use my other hand to wipe away her tears with my thumb. No matter how I much I want to kiss her on the lips, I just move my lips up to her forehead and stay there. She clings onto me and I run my hands through her hair. I pull away and she wipes her tears once more. Then she gives me that smile that will always light up my day.

"Why don't we get some paint? I'm thinking sky blue…" she trails off dragging me off with her. We finally pick four buckets of paint with the color of sea blue, kinda a mix in between sky blue and baby blue. I offer to drive and she obliges. We get back to her place and see everyone unpacking in his or her rooms. When we get to Tris' room, the bed is already there and mine is in my room too. We spend the rest of the day painting and setting up our rooms. The rest of the gang went to the mall for milkshakes while we continued decorating. About an hour later, we're done and we both lie in the hammock behind her house. I put one of my arms around her and we both stare at the blue sky.

"Wanna go grab a sundae?" I ask her and she nods. We both walk out to her car but I stop her.

"Can I drive something this time?" I ask her with puppy dog eyes. She laughs and grabs some keys off the dashboard of her car and points to the motorcycle that sits in the back of the garage. It's a black motorcycle that has fire stripes on the sides. Tris grabs to helmets and I strap mine on. I push the key into the engine hole and the motorcycle roars to life. Tris climbs on behind me and snakes her small arms around my waist. I zoom out of the garage and into Dave's Ice Cream shop in a matter of minuets. We get off the motorcycle and just as we walk into the parlor, Tris freezes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Ryder P.O.V

I follow the direction of her eyes and see a table in the corner of the parlor. It seats five people including Four. I growl and I take Tris' hand then we walk over to the counter, passing their table. All they're jaws drop when they see Tris and I together but I ignore them and sneak a peck on her cheek. She giggles and we slide onto the seats near the counter. A man with an apron on comes in and smiles deeply.

"What can I get for you two lovelies today?"

"I'll have a chocolate fudge brownie sundae please? Two spoons?" I ask and he nods and vanishes behind the curtain. Then a girl and Four come up to us and taps me on the shoulder.

"What?" I ask, bored. The girl just gasps and Four steps in.

"Lauren, this is Tris and her boyfriend…" Four fiddles.  
"Ryder" I snarl. Tris' hand finds mine under the table and squeezes it.

"Ryder. Tris, Ryder this is Lauren"

"Beatrice? Is that you?" Lauren gasps.

"Yeah Lauren. Did you think _you_ could be the only beautiful one?" Tris snaps and I kiss her cheek.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask playing with Tris' hair.

"Are you going to Divergent High?" Lauren gushes.

"Yeah." I say and our sundae arrives. I give the guy with the apron six dollars and turn to Four. I grab a spoon and scoop some of the ice cream and spoon it into Tris' mouth.

"Beat it." I say coolly as Tris scoops some ice cream into my mouth.

"Or what?" Four demands. I stand up and I'm easily two inches taller than him. Four gulps and drags Lauren back to his table. I laugh and slide back into my seat.

"You know, it's gonna have to be like this when school starts." Tris says spooning more ice cream into her mouth.

"Huh?"

"We are going to pretend to date when school starts cause Four and his snobby little friends think we are. Plus I think he's kinda scared of you" Tris grins. My heart leaps a bit. I get to be Tris' boyfriend (kinda) for a whole entire school year! I will probably tell her that I like her maybe after we go on a couple of dates.

"You don't sound sad" I tease and she blushes. We finish off our ice cream and I drive back to Tris' house. We walk into the front door only to see the rest of the gang watching a movie.

"Where did you two lovebirds go?" Christina asks raising an eyebrow.

"Dave's" Tris says calmly leading me to one of the couches. I sit and she snuggles up next to me. I tell myself its all act and not to get lost in it.

"WAIT! Are you guys an actual _thing_ now?" Hannah demands. We nod and Christina, Hannah and Uriah squeal. We all turn to look at Uriah and he glares.

"What? Can't I be happy too?" he pouts crossing his arms. We all laugh and turn to the TV.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"Um, how about How I Met Your Mother?" Christina suggests and everyone groans.

"Tris, please tell me you have Netflix. If you don't I will kill you!" she sings at the last part. Tris nods and grabs the remote. She sets up Netflix and Zeke, Will and Christina go through the choices of episodes. They finally get an episode and we start watching. Since everyone thinks it's boring, they all soon fall asleep. Only Zeke and I are up and watching. Tris is curled up next to me and is peacefully sleeping.

"How come they don't want to watch this?" Zeke whispers.

"I know. It's like… so funny" I whisper back. Zeke eyes Tris next to me and opens his mouth to speak.

"I hope you will take care of her. I've known her brother since he moved to Miami. You better not screw up, he's really protective" Zeke warns and I laugh softly. I remind myself again that it's an act and school starts in two weeks. I seriously just can't wait!


	9. need help!

**Hiya!**

**I'M HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND NEED HELP! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA'S, PM YOUR CHAPTER! I WILL GIVE CREDIT TO WHOMEVER I THINK BEST FITS WITH THE STORY. WHEN YOU SEND ME YOUR CHAPTER, IT MUST BE A FULL-WRITTEN CHAPTER! I MAY OR MAY NOT EDIT IT BEFORE POSTING IT! THANKS A LOT GUYS!**

**XOXO,**

**DIVERGENT WRITER**


End file.
